


Во имя

by boloh, WTF Nilfgaard 2021 (fandom_Nilfgaard)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021, Не копировать на другие сайты, стихи
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boloh/pseuds/boloh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Nilfgaard/pseuds/WTF%20Nilfgaard%202021
Summary: Тебе тошно и горько, но кому еще делать следующий ход?
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Во имя

**Author's Note:**

> Каноны стихосложения не соблюдены, писалось как карта ляжет

Ты один. Наверху неустойчивой, хлипкой вершины,  
Пропитавшийся солью морской и солью не пролитых слез,  
Возвративший себе, что по праву положено, силой,  
Потерявший подарок нежданный - свою почти не любовь. 

Отказавшись от нежной ладони и робкой, теплой улыбки,  
Обменял детский смех на корону и вязь-паутину интриг.  
Через бури, потери, сомненья, свои и чужие ошибки,  
Ты взошел на престол, ты вернулся. Смотри, чего ты достиг!

Твое имя проносится пламенем белым над полем сражений,  
Марш солдат дарит северу знамя Империи - знамя твое!  
За пьянящим вкусом победы так просто забыть вкус потери...  
Но не важно. Главный бой еще не окончен, а время не ждет. 

Восхищение, красная зависть и черная злость. И надежда.  
Тебе внемлет толпа, тебя любят, боятся, но следом идут.  
Под умелой рукой и взглядом народы и земли трепещут,  
Ты рожден чтобы править: кровь в жилах решила судьбу. 

И в тревожных утренних снах та улыбка почти не мелькает,  
Но когда ты бываешь у моря, соль на губах все же горчит.  
Иногда нужно делать что должно, выбор не предлагают.  
Все это не зря. Ты же знаешь. Еще знаешь, что она не простит. 

Твоим долгом всегда было и будет славить Империи имя,  
И мир не посмеет сгореть сперва не схлестнувшись с тобой.  
Ты отдал уже слишком многое, чтобы этого не случилось,  
Отступить? Ни за что. Отступить все равно, что поступиться собой. 

Год за годом, шагая уверенно через людей и границы,  
Ты привык, что оплата за долг неизменно дается вперед,  
Свое время и сердце - не жалко, и жизни, пока что чужие,  
Внесены в этот длинный, не имеющий точек невидимый счёт. 

И скоро время иссякнет, и что начертано свыше начнётся.  
Тебе тошно и горько, но кому еще делать следующий ход?  
Ты должен. Ты должен идти до конца. Сражаться. Смириться.  
В этом мире вряд ли есть тот, кто заставит сказать тебя  
Стоп.


End file.
